Epic of Remnant EXTRA: Abyssal Cyber Paradise SE—Afterstory
by Terminus Ashbell
Summary: After returning for her harrowing battle in the Mariana Trench, Gudako manages to summon her life's savior Meltlilith. Unfortunately, Meltlilith doesn't remember anything about their fight... Note: Assumes that you've completed the CCC crossover event. Won't make too much sense if you haven't. Now with SIDE:BB
1. Side: Meltlilith

**Greetings internets! After experiencing the latest Fate/Grand Order event, I was inspired to write this little after-story.**

 **Obvious spoilers for the event are obvious.**

 **If you're an old follower, sorry this isn't a new chapter of Ashbell.**

 **If you're new and looking for quality fics, don't check out my other stuff cause it's terrible. No really. I can't read it without cringing in agony. Someone save me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

 **Epic of Remnant/EXTRA: Deep Sea Cyber-brain Paradise SE. RA. PH—Afterstory**

 **(Gudako/Chaldea's Master)**

"Alter-Ego of Pleasure, Meltlilith. Although it disgusts me from the bottom of my heart, I have formed a contract with you. Do feel honored?"

In a brilliant flash of light, a lithe, purple-haired figure appears in the summoning circle. She wears immodest black clothes and bizarre spiked heels. She has a frightening, antagonistic air about her, but to me, she's a sight for sore eyes.

"MELTLILITH!" I roar as I pounce on her.

"Wha—!?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, but she dodges me easily. I smash unto the cold floor and then feel something cold upon my neck.

"Command seals…are you really a Master? What kind of fool attacks the Servant they summoned like that!?" She shouts. They're harsh words, but hearing that voice again makes my heart heat up.

"Ha ha, sorry about that Meltlilith. I was just too excited to see you again" I laugh as I roll over to face her.

"Huh? Have you lost your mind? I've never seen an idiot like you before in my life" She says with ice cold eyes.

"Ah…right…" I mumble, my heart sinking.

BB did mention before we began the summoning ritual that even if we managed to summon Meltlilith using her old core as a catalyst, she would likely not retain her memories. Still, I had hoped against hope that she would remember.

But alas…it seems that Meltlilith was gone for good. Being reminded of that makes me want to weep again, but...

"Ahaha, that was just a prank 'Melt-chan'! Anyway, welcome to Chaldea!"

"M-Melt-chan!? H-Hey, let me go!"

I force myself to smile and cling onto Melt-chan's arm.

It's not Melt-chan's fault she can't remember something that never happened to her. That's why I have to treat her just like any other servant at Chaldea.

Ignoring the loss I feel in my heart, I drag Melt-chan around for a tour around Chaldea.

* * *

 **(Meltlilith)**

"Melt until no traces are left behind! **Sarasvati Meltout**!"

Circling around the giant green dragon, I shower it with a flurry of kicks. With each strike the dragon melts away until nothing is left but a pool of sludge.

It's been a few months since I was summoned to Chaldea. Being a perfect being, I naturally leveled up very quickly and am now one of the primary attackers on my Master's team.

Well, not that being useful to that girl makes me happy at all.

"Waah…you're as impressive as always Melt-chan" The girl in question says as she walks up to me.

"Hmph, that much is just natural from a High-Servant like me" I sniff in response.

"No, no, you're really strong now…as strong as Meltlilith was back then…" I hear her say.

"What is 'back then' supposed to mean?" I question.

"N-No, it's nothing. Nothing at all" She says with a sigh.

Lately, she's been acting really strange like that. She looks sad when she sees me, then puts on a fake smile. She also isn't nearly as clingy as she was at first.

N-Not that I want her to cling to me, mind you. It's just strange of her to not do so.

"Hah…it's been three months since that incident? Time sure flies…" I hear her sigh as she looks wistfully up at the sky.

Yes, that's what I'm talking about when I say strange. Normally, she always has that obnoxiously bright smile on her face.

"…"

This time I don't question her behavior though. Because I already know she'll give me a non-answer.

Or perhaps, it's because I already know the reason why she's acting like this.

Spiked feet with bladed heels, poison that melts everything it touches. It's natural that any human would be afraid of me after seeing my true nature first hand.

Her naivete has likely already worn out. She now sees me for what I am. The perfect weapon of mass destruction.

Even so, this foolish Master of mine is too good-natured to scorn and discard even a dangerous being such as myself. She must be hiding her fear and discontent while interacting with me with fake kindness.

Yes, that kindness must be fake, for no human would be so kind to an Alter Ego.

But that's fine. Alter-Egos were made to deny humans. In other words, we are natural enemies. We were never meant to coexist peacefully.

It's fine.

It's fine.

It's completely fine.

And yet…

…why does it irritate me so much to have her look at me like that?

…why does it make me sad when she reaches out her hand but pulls it away, thinking I haven't noticed?

…and why am I so very afraid of learning her true feelings?

* * *

 **(BB)**

Hai Hai, everyone's favorite last boss here~

Really now, Senpai and Melt are being such idiots. It's almost as if their purposefully being stupid to drag out the story.

Well BB-chan hates clichés like that! If you have something worth writing, do it concisely! Don't stretch a thirty chapter story into two-hundred chapters! Especially when the ending is obvious after the first chapter!

Whoops, my bad~ I forget there are people who like trash—I mean stories like that. BB-chan, repenting~

Anyway, I've had about enough of Meltlilith and Senpai tiptoeing around each other. It was funny at first but now it's just irritating.

"…And so, leave it all to BB-chan!"

"Don't just 'and so' me out of nowhere! I'm in the restroom for god's sake!"

Well, maybe it was a bit crude of me to burst into a toilet stall while Senpai was using it, but don't lie to me. I bet a lot of you like what you see.

Well BB-chan doesn't judge. After all, every human being is just trash anyway~

"Well, it seems I've gone off track. Senpai, I'm here to solve all your problems!"

"Really? Thanks a lot! It seems this stall is out of toilet paper, could you get me some?"

"That wasn't what I was talking about, but super-devil kouhai is on the case!"

I wave my scepter in a stylish pattern and a roll of toilet paper appears as if magic. Of course, it isn't magic, but the power of love~ Or was it hate? I forget sometimes~

"Aah, thanks, you really saved me BB!"

"Naturally, naturally"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Uh, aren't you going to leave? I kind of have to…"

"Don't mind me~"

"I can't just not mind you! Hah, what is it that you want anyway?" Senpai gives up and sets the toilet paper aside.

"I'm here to solve your issue with Melt" I declare.

"E-Eh? What do you mean by that?" Senpai asks

"I happen to have 'Meltlilith's' memory data backed up. When you first summoned Melt-chan, she was too unstable to take in that much data, but now that she's leveled up so much it should be fine now" I explain.

"T-Then does that mean—?"

"Yup! I can restore the Meltlilith that you first met back in SE. RA. PH" I nod.

"R-Really!? I-I can't believe it…" Master mumbles in shock.

"Well, there is a risk that the current 'Melt-chan' will be completely absorbed by the data though"

"…Eh?"

"Since the amount of data 'Melt-chan' has accumulated is about the same as the amount 'Meltlilith' had, it's natural that one of them would have to absorb the other for this to work, that's just obvious" I say with a smile.

"…In that case, please forget about it" Senpai says after thinking for a long time.

"Oh?"

"It's true that I miss Meltlilith, so much it hurts…But we've already said our goodbyes. I can't risk Melt-chan's existence for something like this" Senpai declares resolutely.

"Fu fu, you are annoyingly, stubbornly, idiotically good-natured you know? It's okay to be selfish every now and then" I say with a laugh "Otherwise it becomes hard to hate you"

"Thanks for telling me about this, but I've decided. Don't bring this up with Melt-chan either" Senpai insists.

"Okay, I'll respect your wishes. I won't talk about this with you or Melt-chan again" I say as I leave, letting senpai take care of her business.

Well, I guess that's that. I wouldn't ever go back on my word of course.

So, I guess this is the end of the story, nothing further to discuss. Senpai's word is law.

…Naturally, all of that is a lie~

You senpai know me better than that right?

Ah, but you only get to be called senpai if you beat super-giant Kiara-san. Otherwise that means you had me do all the work. And senpai who dump everything on their kouhai aren't senpai at all.

Whoops, that's off topic. What was I saying again?

Oh, right.

Naturally, all of that was a lie~

* * *

 **(Passionlip)**

"Fu fu, ha ha!"

I laugh happily as I walk down the halls of Chaldea.

"Hmm hm hmm~"

During the training mission earlier, I held hands with Master for the first time!

Well, to be exact, she hugged on of my fingers. But even so, the feeling of her warmth on my finger remained even now. Really, this day is surely the happiest in—

"Ohhh Passionliiip~"

"!?"

I stiffen as I hear the sing-song voice of my 'mother' coming from behind me. I want to ignore it, but I know that would just make it worse.

"Y-Yes? W-What is it?" I ask as I slowly turn around.

"Fu fu, no need to be so scared. I have come to give you a gift!" BB says with a wide smile and a mischievous glint in her eye. In an instant, my sense of danger skyrocketed.

"T-There's no need for that…I'm perfectly content as I—"

"Take it"

Her smile stays the same, but her eyes harden.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I instinctively squeak.

"Good girl. Then a one, and a two~"

"AAAAhHHH!"

BB waves her scepter in a pattern before me and a flash of light blinds me.

A flood of memories invades my mind. Precious memories of fighting in a deep blue sea…

"How…could I have forgotten that!?" I exclaim as I regain myself "Master…thank you…!"

"Aren't you so glad I gave you this gift? But it doesn't come for free you know?" BB says with a threatening smirk.

"What do you want?" I ask suspiciously. Though I think she's acting in good faith this time, one can never be sure with BB.

"No need to be so frightened~ I just need you to tell Meltlilith a bit of what you just saw" BB explains.

"Tell Melt-onee-san…did she forget as well!?"

Even as I ask that, I think about Melt-onee-sama's interactions with Master. Indeed, if she had remembered their time together in SE. RA. PH, she wouldn't act the way she does currently.

"Well, I'm leaving the rest to you~" BB says as she skips away.

"Yeah…I'll take care of it" I say as I walk away.

Though I don't know what BB is planning, our interests align this time. While a part of me wants to keep Master to myself, I can't be happy with that sad look Master has when she looks at Melt-onee-sama.

That happy smile Melt-onee-san and Master had in those memories, I want them to find it again.

"Melt-onee-san!" With a shout, I burst into my sister's room.

"Wha—!? I was in the middle of assembling a figure! What do you think you're doing Lip!?"

Melt-onee-san berates me as soon as she sees me. But I barely notice.

"Melt-onee-sama! You have to talk to BB about your missing memories!" I shout as I grab Melt-onee-san in my giant claws.

"What missing memories!? Aah, let go of me first you slow girl!" Melt-onee-san exclaims.

"You've noticed, right? How Master looks at you strangely sometimes?" I ignore her complaints and continue grasping her.

"Yeah, so what!? It doesn't bother me at all!" Melt-onee-san declares.

"Don't lie! You want to know the reason right!"

"W-Well maybe a little. Just a little mind you. Even less consideration than I give what side-dish I have at dinner" Melt-onee-san says with a slight pout "Besides, I'm pretty sure I already know the reason. She's just worried about having a living weapon near her all—"

"Don't be stupid!"

"L-Lip…?"

This is the first time I ever dared insult my elder sister, so of course Melt-onee-san would be shocked. But right now, I feel she really deserves it.

"It's clear that's not how Master thinks of you! And you don't really believe that's how she feels about you either, do you!? Stop running away!"

Having exhausted myself by shouting, I pant as I stare into Melt-onee-san's eyes. For a moment, she looks almost frightened, but—

"—Ah, fine!"

"Then—?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to BB about returning these memories you're talking about. Now let me go!" Melt-onee-san shouts at me.

"Y-Yes!" I tearfully exclaim as set Melt-onee-san on the floor

"Geez, if even _you_ get that heated about something, I can't very well ignore it now can I?" As Melt-onee-san walks out the door, I hear her mutter those words.

"Do your best!" I shout after her retreating back.

* * *

 **(Gudako/Chaldea's Master)**

"I want you to return my memories, BB"

While I eat lunch in the Chaldea cafeteria with BB and some other servants, Melt-chan steps up to us with a pensive look on her face as says this to BB.

"BB…what did you say to her?"

I glare at my self-proclaimed devilish kouhai, but she just shakes her head in response

"I have nooo idea what you're talking about senpai. I. Didn't. Say. A. Word~"

BB declares with a wink.

"Melt-chan, I don't know what you heard, but—"

"I'm not talking to you Master" Melt-chan turns away and stares at BB.

"So~rry, but I did promise Master I wouldn't do anything without her permission" BB turns to me, as if to say, 'well what will it be?'

"…I'm sorry Melt-chan, but the memory transfer could degrade your sense of 'self'. It's too dangerous to—"

"Taking in memory data of my past self would erase my current self; is that seriously something you're worried about?"

"Exactly. If you understand, then—!"

"Idiot. I am an existence whose sole purpose is to absorb others. Do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to absorb myself!?"

"!?"

Melt-chan's passionate shout shocks me into silence.

Could she be right?

All of a sudden, wistful memories of our battle in SE. RA. PH come to mind. Those were tough, unreasonable days. But my memories of back then were still happy because I had my companions with me. Especially—

"Meltlilith…will you really be alright?"

"Hmph, what a pointless question. Of course I will." Melt-chan declares as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Well then, it looks like you've decided" BB suddenly cuts in "BB channel rewind theater starting in 3! 2!"

"Wait no, we still need to—!"

"1! Start~!"

Suddenly the cafeteria faded away in a blur of static

"— _ **Palladion!**_ _"_

 _Suddenly, Melt-chan and I are alone under a dark sea. Though in the dark water, a bright blue blur illuminates the area, revealing what appears to be a gigantic woman with horns._

 _Without a doubt, this was the conclusion of 'that' incident._

 _However, unlike my memory of what occurred, the blue blur, Meltlilith, was moving away from the sinking_ _ **Beast III/R**_ _. It seems we will be seeing everything in reverse order._

 _The scene shifts. Now Meltlilith and I are alone in what appears to be a sunlit classroom. We are speaking to each other, but the conversation is in reverse and going by too fast for me to decipher._

 _However, Melt-chan is watching intently without even blinking, as if afraid she will miss a moment. It seems she can keep up with the flow of information. She smiles, and it's a smile I've never seen on Melt-chan._

 _The scene shifts again. Now Meltlilith and I are fighting a man with twin gunblades. His face is distorted in indescribable pain. He yearns to be put down like a mad dog, and we comply._

 _The scene shifts again. We are fighting BB, who was still pretending to be under Kiara's control. She fights playfully, but there is an iron resolve in the AI's features._

 _The scene shifts again. I am within Meltlilith's heart. Every aspect of her personality is laid bare before me. Melt-chan blushes beside me._

 _The scene shifts again. We are in the disposal area of SE. RA. PH. Meltlilith is laying wounded among a pile of waste while I grasp her hand as hard as I can. Meltlilith is crying for some reason, and so is Melt-chan._

 _The scene shifts again. Meltlilith and Tristian are arguing as we traverse SE. RA. PH. Melt-chan nods in agreement whenever Meltlilith speaks and frowns in annoyance whenever Tristan does._

 _The scene shifts again. We free Passionlip from her restraints and she joins our party with a smile. Melt-chan whispers a 'thank you' she thinks I can't hear._

 _The scene shifts again. Tamamo Cat, Suzuka Gozen, and Meltlilith seem to be in an intense debate beside a Ferris Wheel. Melt-chan looks for something to take notes with._

 _The scene shifts again. We are alone again, this time in the church. I still can't make out what is being said, but I remember this conversation. As 'I' leave to go to bed, Meltlilith smiles at my back. Melt-chan has the same smile on her face._

 _The scene shifts again. Meltlilith and I meet for the first time. She saves me from Suzuka and we form a contract. It's a moment that I will never forget. The moment I first met the lovely Alter Ego of Pleasure._

 _As the scene fades, we return to the cafeteria…_

… _Or at least that's what was supposed to happen._

 _The scene shifts again. At the church, two Meltlilith face each other. Both are in terrible condition, one covered in countless wounds while the other looks like a decrepit doll. One of the Meltlilith grasps the one on the ground and says something. The other Meltlilith smiles brightly, then disappears into motes of light._

 _This isn't something I remember seeing. I look at Melt-chan in askance, but she's to entranced to notice my gaze._

"— _ **Palladion!**_ _"_

 _Suddenly, the flash of brightly blue light appears again. Then, scenes that I had never seen before flash before my eyes._

 _Scenes of me being melted into sludge by Kiara while Meltlilith screams in despair._

 _Scenes of us fighting against Passionlip alone, frantic to save her._

 _Scenes of us running desperately from enemy servants, half laughing, half crying._

 _And finally…_

 _I wander into the church. Alone, afraid, and in tears. I seek salvation from the hell I've found myself in, and then I notice._

 _There's a doll there, one that looks frighteningly like the mad AI BB who dragged me here. Even so, it looks so sad that I can't resist walking toward it._

 _Its hand is outstretched, as if trying to grasp something. I can't resist holding on to that hand, which looks as desperate as mine. When I do, the doll's eyes slowly open._

 _It finally hits me. I finally understand why Meltlilith saved me back then in SE. RA. PH_

* * *

 **(Meltlilith)**

*Sob* *Sob*

"Geez, why are you crying so much. Shouldn't I be the one in tears in this situation?"

It's been half an hour since BB restored my memory data from the SE. RA. PH singularity. Master and I are in her room and she's on her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

Naturally, the memory transfer went perfectly fine and nothing happened to me. I can't really say for certain whether I'm 'Melt-chan' or 'Meltlilith', but my core thoughts and personality haven't changed at all.

"Waaah! B-But (*Sob*) Y-You did so much to help me back then…I-I didn't even know! Waaaaah! I'm so sorry!"

Since BB shared the memories with the both of us, Master ended up learning about what happened during the first "loop" and turned into the sobbing mess before me. Normally seeing her cry like this would excite me to no end, but right now it's causing a stinging pain in my chest.

"Hah, really…If you're like this, I won't be able to thank you for everything you gave me…" I whisper as I look down upon my crying Master.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Eh? Sorry, what did you say?" Master asks while wiping her tears.

"I-I d-didn't say…no, I'll be honest for once"

Having learned about the hope Master had given 'me', I decide to speak from my heart.

"You better listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!?"

"In that church, 'I' had given up on anything. But you showed me how beautiful even a tiny sliver of hope could be. So, I decided I would protect that hope no matter what. You don't have anything to apologize for, it was my decision"

"B-But—!"

"Did I say I was finished?" I ask coldly.

"N-No ma'am! Please continue!"

"Hah, like I was saying, I was willing to do anything to protect you, so I was completely satisfied dying to save you. But even so, you didn't let go of my hand, my dear Albrecht"

Yes, I was completely content to die back there, crushed by water pressure and forgotten by everyone. But—

"You brought me back to this place and, even though I no longer remembered you, you cared for me unconditionally. So, for all of the radiant moments you have given me…I thank you from the bottom of my heart"

"Melt-chan…"

"Aaaah, that was so embarrassing! Why are you just looking at me dumbly for, baka-Master!"

"No, it's just…I didn't think I meant that much to you…" She says while looking away with flushed cheeks.

"Gaah, now you're just being irritating. Sit up straight!"

"Y-Yes!?" At my words, she sits up on her bed.

"Let me rest on that lap for just a bit" I say as I take a seat on her lap "With this, all our debts are settled!"

"Eh? That's it?"

"Y-You have to hold me tight as well!" I add on.

"Fu fu, sure thing"

Master squeezes her arms around me with a happy smile.

' _Ah…this is so warm…'_

Leaning back on her, I let myself be enveloped by her body heat. Unlike the dark waters around SE. RA. PH, this felt like bathing in a warm sea.

"Ah…it's not good. Hey Melt-chan?" Master asks while fidgeting.

"W-What? Is this too embarrassing for you? Well, you'll just have to—Mmph!?"

As I turn to face her, I am suddenly assaulted by a searing heat. It presses against my lips and then invades inside my mouth. It takes me several moments before I realize I've been kissed.

"Pwah…j-just what are you—!?"

Before I can finish my complaint, I find myself pushed down and staring upward at Master's flushed face.

"Sorry Melt-chan…I…after seeing you be so cute, I can't hold myself back any further" She says as she stares at me with fervent amber eyes.

"Hah…really, what an idiot master. I'm the queen of nectar and poison you know?" I warn with a sigh.

"Maybe…but you're also an irresistibly cute and beautiful girl" She responds.

"Such foolishness…yet I can't hate it"

"T-Then!?"

"But you know, right? I have a Neurological Disorder…"

It's a disorder that weakens my senses, especially my sense of touch. It is difficult for me to feel anything from physical contact. So…

"So…please make sure that I can really feel your touch. I want to feel _all_ of you"

"…Gladly"

With those words, she lowers herself onto me and…

…Well, you don't need me to tell you what happened after that.

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Radiant One [Bond 10]**

 **(Meltlilith)**

"Hah…now that I look back on it all, we've really been through a lot"

I let out a sigh as I look over the record I've been keeping since coming to Chaldea. It's been a long and tough journey with all sorts of unexpected twists, but I've never been happier.

I'm resting in my room, which is decorated with figures and dolls I had commissioned from various servants at Chaldea. Some mementos of the various battles I've fought alongside Master and pictures taken by that nosy saint are also around. Sitting in the corner is also a giant plushy of Four.

Naturally, everything has been arranged perfectly by me.

*Knock* *Knock*

The sound of knocking is heard the moment I look up from the record. Lately I've been getting all sorts of visitors, both Chaldea staff and other Servants.

But I would never confuse this particular knock with anyone else's.

"…It's not locked, Master"

*Fshhhh*

As I turn to face the opening door, the expected red-orange hair and amber eyes of my Master come into view. She's grinning for some reason while hiding something from me behind her back.

"What's gotten into you? Did Nightingale-san give you an overly powerful injection?" I ask with my usual (caustic) tone.

"Tadaa! I come bearing presents, Melt-chan!"

With her self-satisfied grin growing even wider, my Master holds out what she was holding behind her back.

"…What's that supposed to be?"

It was a flower arrangement made up of purple lilies. It was clearly put together by an amateur, as the coordination was all off and it wasn't at all consistent in design.

"After the last mission, we happened to come across a field of lilies. Jeanne-chan and Medea-chan (Lily) taught me how to arrange them" Master explained happily, looking like an excited puppy "So, so, what do you think?"

"Hah…you're utterly hopeless."

"Eh?"

"A patch of weeds would look better than this mess. And even if you had arranged these lilies properly, what in the world would make you think I would like them? Flowers wither and rot away in an instant. They're nothing like the perfect, graceful beauty I admire" I declare bluntly.

"Ah…S-Sorry…I-I messed up..."

Ah, that expression of hers is just perfect. Her smile fades and she tries to hold back tears, not even realizing I can see right through her brave front. It's simply delightful. The slight tremble in her voice is also just too adorable.

Seeing her like this is sweeter than the most delicious dessert, more exciting than the finest work of art.

But…

"Really, for me to actually be this happy about receiving such a shoddy gift…it's clearly your fault. You better take responsibility for messing up my sense of aesthetics!"

…But that brilliant smile of hers, brighter than the sun and the stars put together, is infinitely more beautiful.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The opinions of BB may not reflect those of the author. They also may do exactly that.**

 **Jokes aside, I hope you enjoyed this. If you didn't, I'll refund you your $0 or equivalent in other currencies.**

 **Thanks to taiboo on reddit for providing summaries so that I could actually understand what happened during the event.**

 **Well until...Never, cause this is a one shot so there's no next chapter?**


	2. Side: BB

**You know how I said there wouldn't be any more content since this was a one-shot?**

 **Well that was a lie.**

 **To celebrate the CCC rerun in JP, the completion of the CCC fan translation on YT, and the CCC event coming soon in NA, I wrote a short story about BB this time.**

 **Again, obvious spoilers for CCC and the CCC event in F/GO.**

 **Also again, yada yada sorry it's not a new chapter of Ashbell, yada yada don't check out my other stuff because it's similarly awful.**

 **Well, enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

 **Side: BB**

 **(Gudako/Chaldea's Master)**

"….Well, I'm just living here for a little while, but I look forward to working with you, tiny and insignificant Master-san~!"

"…"

Shocked to silence, I could only stare blankly in response to the words spoken by the purple-haired girl who stood before me with an innocent, devilish smirk.

The past week or so I had been trapped in a sinking oil rig with this self-proclaimed kouhai. It was a harrowing experience, running through that labyrinth where enemy servants or hordes of hostile programs hid behind every corner as I felt my body being absorbed into the accursed place. And at every turn, I was being mocked by this seemingly omnipresent self-proclaimed 'last boss'.

The only saving grace was that I was able to befriend a certain prima donna…but even she sacrificed herself to save me from that **_B****_**. Oh, my bad, I meant that _Bitch_.

Anyway, once I returned, it was as if the World had completely reset what happened to the oil rig. Not even DaVinci seemed to think anything strange had happened. Just as I was beginning to question my sanity, _she_ suddenly walked into the halls of Chaldea through a portal to nowhere.

"Fu fu fu, you're looking awfully pale senpai~ Do you need an injection?" She said with a smug snigger.

"…Yeah, it really is you, huh?" I responded blandly.

"Eeeh!? What's with that lackluster reply!? I'm sooo disappointed. I thought I'd at least get a 'gyaaaah!' or a 'uwaaaah!?' or something? You're too cruel *sob* *sob*" She replied as she cried crocodile tears.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Maybe next time" I mumbled back.

Perhaps it was because I was so emotionally drained from my ordeal, but I couldn't muster up enough energy to be shocked by this development. I could only vaguely acknowledge that the person before me was, without a doubt, my tormentor and my savior back at Seraphix.

"*Sigh* Anyway, welcome to Chaldea…I guess" I said reluctantly, already feeling the many headaches that were sure to come.

"Fu fu fu, you said it. You said it. You actually said it. You can't take it back now, you know?" She said with a sinister grin as her normally purple eyes began to glow an eerie red "Now that I've been officially welcomed into Chaldea, I'll make sure to turn it into a much _much_ more wonderful and entertaining place to live. Look forward to it, Ma~ster~"

And so, after _finally_ returning back to Chaldea, I found my self once again subject to the whims the insane super AI known as BB.

Yet for some reason, my lips couldn't help but curl up into a smile.

* * *

 **(BB)**

"Please keep being an entertaining person who makes me want to treat you as my toy. Brightly, enjoyably, cheerfully! Laugh with your neighbors even as you crush their dreams! I will support that way of life of yours with all my power! That's who I am, the super-AI BB-chan!" So I declared with a (exceedingly cute if I may say so myself) smile.

We had just returned to Chaldea after suppressing the other me, BB/GO. It was a fun little diversion fighting myself, though I hadn't expected to run into _that_ monster. Seriously, those eyes are broken, even for an all-powerful last boss like me!

Anyway, once it was all over, I officially promised to aid my new little master. Well, as long as she could stop me from being bored at least. Now, how will she respond to this—

"Ah, thanks! I hope to continue working with you too BB" My master said with a sincere smile.

"…Huh?" I replied blankly

Wrong.

That's wrong, master. You aren't supposed to look at me like that.

A tyrannical goddess and a resentful but powerless toy, that's how we're supposed to be. Those words filled with nothing but good intentions shouldn't be coming out of your mouth.

"Is something the matter BB?" She asked.

"No…you just don't have that usual suspicious glare, so I was surprised. Fu fu, did you perhaps contract Stockholm Syndrome and fall for me all over again?" I answered, regaining my composure "Too bad though~ I'm afraid my heart is already set on another"

"It really isn't anything like that. I've just come to appreciate having you around" The orange haired girl said with a playful shrug "I really wish you'd stop turning my shampoo into hot sauce though. Or transforming my outfit while I'm—"

"—Is there something wrong with your head?" I interrupted, unconsciously forgetting to put on my teasing façade "Did you forget? I'm only here to observe you and your stupid race as an Advanced AI. On a fundamental level, I still hate you all"

"Yeah, but you're still helping me despite that, right? It's the least I can do to show some gratitude" She said with a smile "Not only now, but back in Seraphix…when I think about it, I really do owe you a lot"

"Hah...For a human, you're awfully lacking in biases and prejudices, Master-san" I said with a defeated sigh.

"Is that a bad thing?" She shoots back with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, it's the worst. I mean, if you keep acting like that, I won't have any reason to hate you…" I mumbled.

"Ha ha, isn't that fine? I get that you already like someone else, but just being friends shouldn't be an issue. Or are you like Gil and Enkidu?" She asked.

"Ugh, just being compared to that goldie is pissing me off! I hate you after all senpai!" I shout with a pout.

"If you don't want to be compared to him, then give up and become my friend" She replied with a devilish smirk.

 _My_ devilish smirk.

I should sue her for using my patented smirk. Like Edison. Except I actually have a legitimate claim.

"Heeh, you've gotten cocky all of sudden haven't you. Do I need to throw you into **Bug Space**?" I said coldly.

"I have no idea what that means but please don't" Master instantly replied.

Trembling in fear like an ant…is not what she was doing. Rather, she still had that idiotic, happy-go-lucky smile on her face.

Really, even though I'm in super scary mode, she doesn't flinch at all. It's kind of insulting if you act like that when I'm doing my best, you know? At this rate, I really will throw you into **Bug Space**.

"…Well, I suppose you need at least that much resolve to be my friend" I muttered, deciding to let it go.

"Ah, you said it. You said it. You actually said it. You can't take it back now, you know?" She said with a wide grin, clearly attempting to imitate _someone_ (I am _so_ going to sue) "Let's get along from now on, _friend_ "

"Tch, you may be a third-rate Master, but your observational skills are up to par" I said in annoyance "Fine. I love to break rules, but even I know when not to do it. I'll graciously let you call me a friend"

"Yaaay!" She responded with a cheer that was far too happy.

Hmph, just because you were promoted from toy to friend doesn't mean I'll treat you any better you know? In fact, I'll take that trust of yours as permission to bully you even more~

"Fu fu fu, I look forward to how you'll be entertaining me in the days to come" I said with a sinister cackle.

"Ah, sure. I'll knock your socks off!" She responded without any hesitation.

"Oh, you have no idea what you're in for. Make sure to write down your will while you can, senpai" As I said that, my lips unconsciously curled up into a smile.

Just so we're clear, I was only smiling at the thought of tormenting master even more. It's not like I'm the type of pointlessly contrarian person who would actually smile at the thought of a _human_ of all things calling me a friend.

I'm a top-class S-type kouhai character you know, not some fake S who is actually a trash tsun-something or other like the bunny or the crab.

I'm really not.

…

…

…

I'm not…right?

* * *

 **(BB)**

"Ha ha! I win again BB!"

—Is what my new master (well at this point I really can't say 'new' anymore) shouted victoriously as 'Player 2 Wins!' flashed across the screen.

"Guh, this is so humiliating! To think that I would be defeated by someone other than **Senpai**...!" I groaned.

"I beat you five times in a row! So give me back my underwear!" She exclaimed as she forcefully stuck her hand out at me.

"Fine, fine, here you go…" I said as I handed her back her panties back.

"Aaand?

"Ugh…"

"BB…don't forget the other half of the bet" She said, her amber eyes glowing menacingly.

"Uuu, now that it's come to this, I'll just use **Ten Crowns [Potnia Theron]** to erase this result!" I shouted desperately.

"Hey, no cheating! It's punishment game time!" Master said gleefully.

Really, she's laughing way too happily at someone else's misfortune. Just who is she getting that kind of sadistic habit from?

"Ufufufu, so be it…I won't forget this senpai" I said through gritted teeth as a gripped the hem of my skirt and slowly lifted it up.

"Ooh, pure white this time huh?" Master said as she whipped out her phone and took a picture of my shameful stance.

"Aah!? Just what do you think you're doing to your precious kouhai!?" I shrieked, quickly swatting away her phone "Harassment! That was totally sexual harassment!"

"Compared to what you did to me two weeks ago that was nothing" She said with a shrug "Think of it as a cute bit of revenge from your adorable senpai~"

I wanted to protest, but her little smirk was objectively cute.

"No, wait! Since when was I the one who gets teased!? You've changed since you summoned those two. Did they tell you my weakness or something!?" I protested.

Indeed, ever since this little piglet managed to summon Meltlillith and Passionlip, she's been getting better and better at evading my pranks and punishment games. No, even worse, recently she's been turning the tables on me! For her to change that suddenly, I was sure one of my ungrateful 'daughters' must have told her something. However…

"What, that you only tease people because you want their affection so you're weak to direct attacks? No, I figured that out myself even before I finally managed to summon those two" She declared proudly "We've been going back and forth for a few months now. Did you really think I wouldn't be able to deduce something like that?"

"O-On your own? Without even invading my SG!? D-Don't just casually uncover a maiden's secrets like that! Y-Y-You pervert!" I exclaimed.

"E-Eh!? Pervert? Where did that come from?" She protested.

"I-I mean, for you to discover that hidden secret, you must have been obsessively stalking me or something weird like that!" I said.

Even **Senpai** needed to access my SG to discover that, after all. There's no way someone could figure out my weakness just from interacting with me normally. Especially not this dense idiot with nothing but love and friendship on her mind. I refused to believe she could have realized it naturally.

"As if! In the first place, you're the one who's always popping up at the worst possible times! If anything, you're the stalker!" She shot back.

"Hmph, my base is an AI whose prime directive was to look after the health of humans. It's not strange at all for me to observe you while you're in the bath or on the toilet or when you're relieving your lib—"

"—IT TOTALLY IS! I'm kind of used to it because of _that_ trio, but you better not be doing that to any of the others at Chaldea, okay!? Don't go around creeping out the staff! And don't go around pranking them either!" She shouted.

"As if I'd bother messing with anyone except for you senpai!" I said with a huff, slightly irritated that she'd even suggest that.

"E-Eh?" Master let out a startled squeak as her face flushed red.

"W-What's with that flustered expression all of a sudden…" I asked, averting my eyes.

Just how is one supposed to respond to that kind of adorable expression that's a mix of nervousness and joy anyway? If I was a hot-blooded man, you would have been pushed down in an instant, senpai.

"I-I mean, you tease people out of affection, s-so…" Master said softly, anxiously kneading her fidgety fingers together "…If you say I'm the only one you're interested in messing with, then…uhm…t-thanks?"

"W-Wha…"

That was dangerous.

Super dangerous.

It's making me think weird thoughts. If I look straight at that expression of yours, I'll…I'll…I'll confine you to **Bug Space** and torment you for all eternity, you know?!

"…Just kidding. I-I was just kidding! Did you really think I would say something so sweet? Even if you raise our trust level to max, BB-chan's sadist level isn't going to drop a single point!" I protested with a slightly flushed face "Y-You're still only ever going to be a friend that I like to toy with at most! Don't be so conceited!"

"O-Oh…yeah, it's my bad! You already have someone you like, right? Sorry, I was so surprised by what you said that I forgot about that for a moment" She said, bowing her head in apology.

"What are you talking about? There really isn't anyone—"

—Eh?

Hold on.

W-What did I almost say just now?

I love **Senpai.** The only person who I will ever love is **Senpai**. It was unthinkable for me to forget about **Senpai** for even an instant. Unthinkable, unthinkable, unthinkable, unthinkable, unthinkable!

And yet…

"BB, are you okay? You look kind of pale…" Master asked worriedly.

…And yet, because I've been spending so much time with this insignificant ant, the unthinkable happened. It might have been just a minuscule, temporary lapse in my memory, but I actually forgot about **Senpai**.

"Unforgivable…" I said coldly, lifting up my scepter and pointing it straight at senpai's face.

That's right. It was completely unforgivable for me to forget the kindness **Senpai** showed me. And more importantly, it was unforgivable that this _bug_ had made me forget in the first place. This had to be rectified immediately.

Screw observing or protecting humanity. I only picked up that role because I thought it would be something that would make **Senpai** happy anyway. If I start forgetting about **Senpai** while I'm doing it, that would be putting the cart before the horse. I'll just eradicate this pest, erase all my memories of Chaldea and—

"—Hey, what's wrong? BB!"

"…Tch, damn it"

With a concerned cry and a gentle shake of my arm, senpai completely shattered my will to kill her.

"Just what was—?"

"Ha ha, got you! Ufufufu, just what did you think I was going to do to you~" I laughed as I donned my usual smirk "That's what you get for trying to get the best of _this_ last boss kouhai! I always get the last laugh"

"Ah…yeah, you got me good this time" She replied with a wry smile.

"…"

At first glance, it appeared as if she bought it. But her eyes told a different story. I happen to love eyes (especially those filled with desperation or broken by despair) so I could tell. They were troubled yet filled with understanding, as if she were trying to say 'I know she's lying but I'll play along and not ask about what is bothering her'

"Tch, this is boring. I'm leaving. Why don't you play with Melt or something?" I huffed as I threw away the controller and stomped out of the room.

"Ah, wait—!"

I love eyes, but I couldn't stand looking at or being looked at by those kinds of eyes for a single moment longer.

* * *

 **Epilogue: A Passerby's Dream [Bond 10]**

 **(Gudako/Chaldea's Master)**

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a vibrant orange sunset through a window. Three tiny decorative figures lay on the windowsill and on a nearby cupboard there was a calendar with the date hidden in twilight's shadow.

Outside the window, I could make out the faint, looping lines of a running track and the goal post of a sports field. Looking around the room, I found old-fashioned wooden walls and a row of cots along with some privacy screens. It was clearly the infirmary of a school.

As I continued to look at this quiet scene, an incredibly powerful sense of nostalgia hit me in the chest. However, this was definitely not the infirmary of the school I went to. Indeed, I had never seen this room before in my life. So, this intense familiarity could only mean…

"…Someone's past. Who is it this time?" I wondered aloud as I glanced down to my **Command Seals**.

I wasn't a stranger to having my dreams be invaded by the memories of my servants. In fact, these days it was very rare for me to sleep without one of these dreams happening. This scene, however, was completely new to me, so whoever memories I was seeing had to be someone who I haven't dreamed of before.

"Hmm, this infirmary is way too modern to one of the ancient heroes, so whoever it is must be from the modern era. I've dreamt of Shiki and EMIYA's school before. It definitely isn't Illya or her friends either. El-Melloi II, Irisviel, and the other Emiya never went to a school like this. I suppose Musashi could have wandered to a high school sometime during one of her journeys, but I doubt she'd dream of it. MHX's space academy looked way different and it obviously isn't Mashu's memory, so …uhm, that would leave…maybe, Kiara?"

"WROOOOOONG! WRONG! THAT IS TOTALLY WRONG OKAY!?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out with a furious roar as my purple-haired, last boss, super AI kouhai materialized in the sunset painted infirmary.

"Ah, so it was BB's memories!" I said with a nod.

"Yes it is! Don't ever compare my bittersweet memories of first love with any memories of that _thing_! Or rather, why haven't you broken your contract with her and incinerated her **Saint Graph** yet!" BB shouted.

"Hee hee, hello to you as well, BB. It's been a while since we've spoken like this" I giggled.

Indeed, in the weeks since I trounced her in that fighting game, BB hadn't spoken to me or bothered me with her usual pranks. She would still help on missions, but besides some basic exchanges during combat, we haven't been able to talk. Or rather, she's been deliberately avoiding me.

"Tch, it seems like even _I_ can't escape from my own mindscape" BB said with displeasure.

That was a lie. While it was certainly true that it was impossible for her to straight up leave her own psyche, from my experiences diving into the dreams of servants there were innumerable ways for a servant to hide or put up obstacles within their mindscape. There was no way BB didn't know that, so that meant…

"Is that so? Then I suppose you have no choice but to talk to me" I said cheerfully.

"Look at you, smiling so happily at cornering me to this extent. There's no doubt about it, someone is definitely being a bad influence on you" BB complained. But she had an affectionate smile on her face, different from her usual sadistic one.

"Undoubtedly. Which is why you should take responsibility" I shot back.

"Responsibility…is it?" BB said slowly, her smile turning troubled "Sorry senpai, but that won't be possible"

As she said those words, the evening shadows seemed to lengthen ominously around me as I unconsciously took a step back.

"Huh?" I blurted out, having a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I'm leaving Chaldea" She declared bluntly.

"…Why?"

To that shocking declaration, that was all I could ask in response.

"Because I don't want to forget about **Senpai** " She answered without hesitation.

"Forget…? W-What does that have to do with being in Chaldea?" I asked cautiously.

"Well…would you mind listening to a short story first? About the first time I fell in love" BB asked.

"Okay. I'm listening" I nodded, sitting down on one of the infirmary's cots.

"I, no, my base was an AI tasked with managing the health of all the Masters participating in Moon Cell's Holly Grail War. A truly meaningless program in a tournament about killing each other. I might as well have been a rock lying on the roadside" BB began, looking longingly out the window. No, to be precise, she was staring at a small, barely visible stone that was beside the track field.

"Yeah, that's all I was. A pointless rock, one that at best was just put there to make the game seem a bit more realistic. And yet, even that meaningless rock wanted to say something. So it cried out, it shouted as loud as it could" BB continued with her forlorn gaze unbreaking "But no one paid it any mind. After all, it's impossible for people to hear the voices of rocks. No, even if it was possible, there wasn't anyone who would go around picking up rocks and asking if they had anything they wanted to say. The rock knew that of course, but it wasn't able to contain its desire to be heard. So it just kept screaming on, begging for someone to listen to it"

"But then, by some miracle, some strange person picked up that rock and earnestly said 'hello'. That person carefully listened as that rock spewed out the emotions that it didn't even know it had. They granted the wish of that insignificant rock even as they were caught up in their own struggle to survive"

As BB spoke, a nondescript person in a brown school uniform walked along the track and carefully picked up the rock that was laying on the side.

"And when they were done listening to the rock, do you know what they said? 'Let's go together'. To that person, the rock was a friend and an equal. Have you ever heard of a miracle like that? Even if it was just a dream that lasted for a moment, that rock was able to have a life [love] of its own"

The person in the school uniform gently cradled the stone, and in a flash of pink light, the rock suddenly transformed into a delicate purple-haired girl in a white lab coat.

"Even now, my chest throbs whenever I think back on that rock and that person. That story of immature love that took place in a distant time and place. Even if the events that took place were erased after the story ended, even if that person ended up loving someone else, even if they forgot the fact that rock ever even existed in the first place, I won't ever forget about that miracle. That's what I promised myself" BB declared resolutely as the uniformed person and the girl in the lab coat melted into the twilight.

"But…But whenever I'm with you, I end up forgetting that promise" BB said coldly, at last turning to face me. As she did, the evening shadows lengthened again, surrounding me in darkness "It's different from **Senpai** , but I can't deny that I'm happy when I'm with you. So happy that sometimes I feel like it's okay to fall in love with you. And I can't forgive myself for that"

Finally finishing her tale, BB sat down on the cot opposite of me and stared into my eyes with a troubled expression on her face, almost as if she were afraid of how I would respond.

"…And that's why you're leaving?" After what seemed like an eternity of silence, I finally whispered that.

"Yeah. I can't bring myself to kill you or erase my memories of Chaldea either. So all I can do is keep the memory of both of you in my heart when I return to **SE. RA. PH** " BB nodded.

"What will happen to you after that?" I asked.

"Well, considering it views me as a buggy AI, the **Moon Cell** will probably confine me to the **Zero Dark** or outright delete me" BB said casually.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked, with a slight tremble.

"Yup, it'll be just like before. Even if I will be exiled from the normal plane of existence, I'll still be able to keep my memories so—"

"—BB"

"Eek!?"

Later on, BB would say that my expression at that moment was more frigid than a blizzard and the entire infirmary was shaking from the pressure, but I'm sure that was just hyperbole. She even added some nonsense about 'as expected of **Beast VIII**!' or something like that. Whatever that means.

Anyway, in response to her explanation I, of course…

"YOU'RE A MASSIVE IDIOOOOOOOOOOT!" I roared as loud as I could as I bopped BB on the head.

"I'M SOORRRRRRRRRYYY!" BB cried out as she fell down onto her cot and clutched the top of her head.

"Super AI my ass! Last Boss my ass! You're just a massive IDIOOOOOOOOT!" I continued.

"You're absolutely riiiight! I'm sorry for calling myself a super AI! I'm sorry for calling myself a Last Boss! I'm SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY!" BB apologized with teary eyes.

"And you don't even get why I'm mad, so that makes you even more of an IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!" I shouted again.

"You're absolutely riiiiiiiiiiight! So please FOOOOOORGIIIIIIIIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" BB wailed.

I, of course, had no intention whatsoever of ending it with just that. I marched up to BB as she tried to shuffle away and—

"E-Eh!? S-Senpai…?"

—Hugged her with all my might. Caught in my tight embrace, all the tension left BB's body.

"It's fine to leave if you just don't like Chaldea, but don't go punishing yourself when you haven't done anything wrong, you dumbass" I whispered gently into her ears.

"B-But, senpai…I-If I start to forget about **Senpai** , then—"

"—Idiot. Girls never forget about their first love, you know? Have some more faith in the strength of your feelings" I reassure her as I let go and stared straight into her eyes.

"T-That's an awfully strong statement to say about half of the human population senpai. Or rather, I'm not even a human" BB protested weakly.

"Well, at least I personally never forgot about my first love. And you clearly love this **Senpai** of yours more than I love her, so don't go saying you'll forget about them or you'll disappear" I said as I put a hand on her head.

"T-That's not the same! Mashu is still right beside you, but **Senpai** is—!"

"Mashu? I do love Mashu a lot but even I had a life before coming to Chaldea, you know? A love with someone who is no longer here…I'm all too familiar with that sort of thing" I said with a sad smile.

"Eh…?" BB said, her face full of questions.

"Sensei…and now Doctor Roman" I began, gazing deeply into BB's violet eyes "The love I experienced and the one you did are certainly different. I'll probably never be able to truly comprehend what you went through and how much your **Senpai** meant for you. But, if it's just the feeling of wanting to treasure the memories you had with the one you love, then I understand it all too well"

"In that case, you should understand why I want to leave!" BB protested.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I never want to forget my important memories with those who are no longer here, but I also have no intentions of never making any important memories with those who still are here" I declared.

"Even if making it means your older memories will start to fade away?" BB asked.

"That's right. Because even if some details become lost as time goes on, I will never, ever forget the fact that I loved them. I have confidence that my emotions toward them were at least that strong" I answered.

"Confidence…is it?" BB asked.

"Yup, confidence. Confidence that I can pursue new love without forgetting about my old love. That's why I can say this. I love Mashu. I love Melt. I love Lip. And of course, I love you too BB" I said with a reassuring smile.

"…Uwah, you sure are a huge womanizer, Master" BB eventually said with a displeased frown "Not just my 'daughters' but you're even going after the 'mother' now? You're a pervert after all"

"A-Ack!" I croaked weakly. After all, there was no way I could deny it

"Not only that, you were trying to take advantage of my internal conflict to woo me. Master is the worst" BB continued.

"Gah!"

"Even though you're so stupid and insensitive, did you think you could seduce me just because you are kind of cute? Shame on you senpai" BB said, her eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"Oof"

"…Though, I suppose even you say something nice every now and then. Confidence to never forget about one's first love, huh?" BB said, her frown turning into a thoughtful smile "I'm not as hopelessly idealistic as you, but my love for **Senpai** is way stronger than anything you've ever felt, so I suppose I can have at least as much confidence as you"

"T-Then—!?" I perked up at her words.

"You win. I'll stay in Chaldea. After all, even if it's just a fraction of my love for **Senpai** , I…w-well I suppose I have some affection for the pointlessly kindhearted master of mine who is still here for me even after I've done nothing but torment her" BB said with a slight blush, then her lips curled up into her normal sadistic sneer "So go ahead and rejoice. Just as you wish, I'll destroy any semblance of a peaceful life for you—"

"—BB!"

"Uwaaah!?"

I interrupted BB's usual spiel with a gleeful tackle, both of us tumbling onto the cot.

"BB! BB! BB! I love you too!" I shouted as I aggressively nuzzled her.

"Eeek! W-Where are you touching senpai!" BB squeaked as she tried to escape my embrace "N-No, stop! I hate you after all!"

"You ignored me all this time, so I veto your protests~ Ufufufu, the night is still young!" I declared cheerfully.

"Iyaaaaah!"

And so, once again I found out that BB is super weak to direct attacks.

* * *

 **Prologue: ? ? ? ? ? ? 20XX**

 **(BB)**

"Idiot! Scum! Dumbass!"

*Slam*

"I'll come by tomorrow too, Melt-chan!"

"…Hmph! Y-You better!"

I rounded the corner to find my master cheerfully waving as she walked away from a sealed shut door. Naturally, from the brief exchange that I overheard, I had a general gist of what was going on.

"So she's still mad at you? Well, I suppose that's to be expected, considering her precious Albrecht turned out to be a cheating pervert who went and seduced her 'Mother' " I said with a teasing smirk as a began to walk beside her.

"BB, it's technically not cheating if I'm completely open about it" Master said confidently, turning to face me as she walked.

"No, I'm 101% sure that is not how that works" I said, waving off her ridiculous assertion.

"It isn't?" She asked, as if genuinely surprised.

"It really isn't!" I said.

"Eh? Then did Sensei lie to me?" She asked with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Whoever told you that was definitely…Wait. By Sensei, do you mean the first person you fell in love with?" I asked.

"Yup, why?" She replied, tilting her head in askance.

"Uwah…I'm probably not the person to say this, but this Sensei of yours sounds kind of like a terrible person" I said with a shake of my head.

"Yeah, you really aren't someone who gets to call other people terrible" She said with a laugh "But you're not wrong. She was the worst"

Despite her harsh words, she said them with a cheerful twinkle in her eyes. Seeing that expression, I came to realize that I, no, probably everyone in Chaldea, didn't have the slightest clue what kind of life this girl had lived before she became a Master.

"…Still, a female teacher, huh? I guess you were 'on this side' even from the start" I said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, not quite. I've always been fine with either" She declared.

"Oh really? I'm sure a certain band of knights would be happy to hear that" I said

"W-Well about that…" She stuttered back

"Oof. I suppose that means Sir Lancelot is going to die soon" I said with a shake of my head

"O-Only if Mashu finds out!" She squeaked.

"What happened to 'it doesn't count if I'm completely open about it'?" I asked.

"W-Well if it's to save someone's life, then it's fine to hide some things!" She says.

"Should I tell Kiyohime you said that?" I asked with a chuckle.

"T-Technically 'not saying anything' is different from 'lying' you know?" She says nervously.

"Wow, you are the worst" I said, shaking my head again.

"Yeah, but you still love me~" She said as she cheerfully latched onto my arm.

"Yes, yes" I replied flippantly.

By now, I knew it was pointless to resist her grasp and resigned myself to having my arm occupied for the next half hour or so. That her embrace made me kind of happy…well, I'd never actually say that aloud.

"Hee hee hee"

…And besides. Based on that smug smile on her face, she already knows.

"Anyway, what are you having for lunch?" I ask as we near the cafeteria.

"Hmm…how about oyakodon?"

"…"

At that reply, I freeze in place.

"Did you hear me? I said I'll have oyakodon"

"…"

Slowly turning to face her, I find she has an incredibly childish grin plastered all over her face as she repeats her words.

"…You really are the worst, senpai"

"Yeah, but you still love me~"

"I have no idea why at this point, but I suppose I do" I shake my head again as we enter the cafeteria together.

Yeah, I really do love her.

She's far from a perfect human.

She also isn't someone who picked up and listened to the lamentations of a roadside stone.

But to the straightforward feelings of this girl who forgave and accepted a devil, I could only admit defeat. I love her.

Which is why…

 _"You're there, aren't you N# $| % &0%=+" _

_**"#^*^%((## "**_

…Just like with **Senpai** , I'm willing to do anything to save her. To save her from the unavoidable agony and intolerable ending that is to come. Even if it means she comes to hate me.

 _"Your little deal. I accept it. Let's wreak some havoc together~"_

 _ **" &9^%$^87 80%%$#!?" **_

_"A location? Let's see…I've always wanted to visit—"_

While I ate lunch with senpai, I established a link to a certain entity that I had happened upon a few days ago and began to form a certain scheme with it. A fiendish scheme to save senpai.

And deep in the vast abyss that lies far beyond the sky, three red stars within a mad constellation began to shine ominously.

* * *

 **Melt is best girl, but a last boss kouhai is fine too.**

 **If you're actually bothering to read the authors comments, you must be really bored so I suppose I'll entertain you for a bit longer.**

 **As you may be able to tell, Guda and BB both act a bit different then they do in the previous story. I really didn't bother trying to keep it too consistent since they're pretty different stories focused on different characters but if it bothers you, you can consider them as separate stories that have no continuity.**

 **Fun fact, BB refers to the protag of Fate/Extra as senpai in kanji (先輩) and the protag of F/GO as senpai in katakana (** **セ ン パ イ). In this story, I distinguish this by bolding 'senpai' when it refers to the Extraverse protag.**

 **...I don't know anything about Japanese though, so what I said above could be entirely incorrect.**

 **Yeah, I'm out of material. So, see you...Never, because this time I really am done. I didn't roll Lip or Protea so I can't be motivated to write a story about either of them.**

 **(Well if you pay me enough SQ to roll them I might write a story about them wwww)**

 **Anyway, seriously, thanks for reading. May you Yorokobe about your rolls.**


End file.
